More Than A Mistake
by TheDeep
Summary: "You'd make a good father, Mac." "Alright, if I buy you a burger and a beer will you shut up?" It was, on the surface, a very harmless and joking conversation between friends, but what neither of them could've guessed was where it, and the night that it led them to have, would lead them. Mac/Jo based in the beginning from the end of "Identity Crisis" from Season Seven.
1. Chapter 1: Let Me Help You

**Some of you might be rightfully wondering if I will ever get back to a long ago promise for a much better rewrite of the Deception series. Could this possibly be it? It's a possibility… but… I'm not **_**certain**_**. Regardless, it does involve Mac and Jo, and this was all brought on by those cute little moments in Season Seven. The specific one I build off for this story is the end of "Identity Crisis." It's not an exact match to the dialogue on the show, as I did want to have a little fun with it, but you know… General idea and building off of that. And the usual disclaimers. ;) You guys know the drill.**

**ooOOoo**

"No, don't get married. Just… adopt a kid."

Mac looked at her a moment, a partial smile of sorts forming on his face before he shook his head.

"You'd make a good father, Mac," Jo kept going as they both turned for the elevators.

"Jo," Mac warned, but that smile was slowly growing and Jo was starting to feel like she was winning.

"I hit a nerve, didn't I?" she asked.

"Alright, if I buy you a burger and a beer will you shut up?" Mac asked, shooting one of those typical blue-eyed glares at her.

Jo laughed. "Oh… You know I'm a sucker for food, Mac Taylor," she said as they reached the elevator and he pressed the 'down' button.

Mac nodded as they stepped inside the elevator when it arrived. "Yes, I do. It's the reason I offered it, Einstein."

Jo smirked, unable to resist saying it one more time, "You _would_ make a good father."

"Jo!" Mac scolded with an exasperated sigh as he shook his head, his shoulders slumped in defeat. "Let it go already! I'm an old man!"

"I don't think you're that old, Mac Taylor," Jo countered. "You're an attractive, good man. Any girl would be lucky to have you hanging off her arm on a regular basis!"

Mac's narrowed eyes shot a look at her as he struggled with a laugh. "Oi, cut it out or I'll cut your salary down to a cube," he warned.

Jo grinned. "So I _did_ hit a nerve."

The doors opened in front of them and Mac quickly stepped out as if that would be his solution for getting away from her. "What do you want me to say?"

_That_ was better. He wasn't getting away from this! No, no, she was enjoying this too much! "I want you to admit to me that I hit a nerve," she said with a knowing smile as they walked out on to the street and started for the place Mac had promised her a burger and a beer from.

"Fine, you hit a nerve. Happy with that, are you?" Mac said, smiling as they walked and Jo looped her arm with his.

"Very much so," Jo admitted with a triumphant grin.

Mac shook his head and sighed, still smiling. "Oh…. Jo Danville, you are seriously one of a kind."

"Why, thank you!" Jo said, grinning and brushing some of her black hair out of her face as she looked over at him.

"What am I ever to do with you?" Mac asked as he looked over at her.

Jo smirked. "Buy me a burger and a beer and I promise I'll shut up about it, but not a moment before."

Mac chuckled. "Fine, fine, be my tormentor. I'll buy you a burger and a beer, relax. But we have to get there first!"

**ooOOoo**

Admittedly, that one burger and a beer eventually turned in to a few beers for the both of them.

"You never did tell me what made Ellie change her mind," Mac pointed out as they sat side by side at the bar, chatting and somewhat mindlessly paying attention to the hockey game on the TV above them.

Jo shrugged. "Teenagers," she reminded him.

Mac nodded, taking another sip from the bottle he had in his hands. "Teenagers."

Jo smirked and looked over at him. "How would you know? You've never had kids."

Mac laughed. "Over ten years on the Crime Scene Unit in the heart of Manhattan, New York, and you think I haven't worked with teenagers? Jesus, gimme a little credit, Danville!" he said.

Jo took another drink from her own bottle as she listened. "Alright, credit granted, Taylor," she said, returning the use of a "last name basis."

Mac smiled a little. "Thanks. It's appreciated."

Jo shot a sideways look at him. "It better be."

Mac smirked a little. "I can't win," he acknowledged before draining the remaining alcohol in the bottle and setting the empty bottle on the bar in front of them.

"Nope," Jo confirmed, finishing her own bottle and setting it down beside Mac's.

"Don't you have Ellie at home?"

"Tyler's still with her. He's a capable young man," Jo said, working a knot out of her hair.

Mac held his hands up for a moment, "I never said he wasn't."

Jo fiddled with her hair for a moment longer before pulling it all back in to a loose ponytail. "So, what about you, Mac? I don't know that much about you and you seem to know more about me even though I work with you and you work with me."

Mac shrugged and nodded a quick thanks to the bartender that took their empty drinks and momentarily replaced them with new ones. "Time in the Service is about the only thing major that happened before I worked with NYPD," he said with a shrug, looking at the new bottle in front of him with a partial frown.

Jo had to smirk at the look that showed he was debating on whether or not to take up the offer of another drink when they'd already had just under their fair share. "Oh, go on, we're still good for walking distance to mine or yours if we can't drive," she pointed out with a shrug as she grabbed her new one willingly.

Mac smirked a little and finally accepted the fact that if he didn't drink it, no one else would. Except maybe Jo. "Danny and Don will be very upset that we didn't invite them."

Jo smirked, nearly choking on her drink before she swallowed. "_My_ opinion is that you're not telling me everything. I told you I've got an ex-husband and you know about Tyler and Ellie."

Mac was in the middle of taking a drink from his bottle and he held one of his hands up as he set the bottle back on the bar and swallowed, signaling her to give him a moment. "Alright, fine, you win. Where do you want me to start?"

Jo shrugged. "Did you ever have a girl, Mac?" she asked with a smile. "There had to be someone with an attractive man like yourself."

Mac smirked a little. "Claire, Claire Conrad," he told her. "Before we married, of course."

Jo nodded, eyebrows raised in interest. "Ah, stop me if I'm getting in too deep for you. I know you're a quiet man at times, Mac, and I'll accept that."

Mac shook his head. "Talking about it gets a little easier every year," he admitted. "Claire and I were married by the time I was discharged from the Marines and she was part of the reason I accepted the job offer with NYPD. My father convinced me to do it," he explained. "At the time, my father was battling Cancer, Small-cell Lung Cancer to be specific."

Jo nodded, listening quietly and respectfully. "I'm sorry."

"There's nothing we really could've done but hope and pray for the best, and that's what we did. Claire had family in New York, and he told me what I believe to this day. Maybe not all the time, but the team keeps my faith in it high: the NYPD's the finest in the country. That's what he told me," Mac said. "So, we moved to Manhattan and I worked NYPD while she worked at the World Trade Center."

A few more drinks, a lot more time, and Mac told her the entire story. Suddenly, the two of them looked at their watches, realizing it was late.

"I don't think I could drive if I wanted to," Jo pointed out, frowning in concentration as she managed to keep both her thoughts and her words straight.

Mac nodded and stood, staying steady as he offered her his hand. "I believe _walking_ is what we did to get here anyways," he pointed out as she accepted his hand and stood off her bar stool.

They paid off their tab before they walked out to the street again, Jo loosely looping her arm with his again.

"You're place is closer," she said as they walked.

Mac nodded. "Closer equals better," he agreed.

Jo nodded solemnly. "Good man, Mac Taylor."

Mac smiled a little. "Just what friends do," he said honestly.

"There's that damn stubbornness again. You know, you shouldn't always try to step around comments, Mac. You deserve 'em," Jo told him.

Mac looked over at her. "Alright, _mother_, I don't need a lecture."

Jo smirked. "Sometimes I think you do," she countered.

Mac let out a sigh and shook his head slowly as he pulled his keys out and thumbed through them until he got to the one for his apartment door. "Try me one day and see what happens," he challenged.

"Ohhhhhhh," Jo said, waving her free hand at him with a smirk. "Is that a threat?"

Mac smirked and shrugged. "Maybe," he said as they reached the door to his apartment and unlocked the door. He pushed the door open and stepped back. "Ladies first."

Jo smirked and stepped passed him. "Such the gentleman, Mac."

Mac smirked a little and followed her inside, closing and locking the door behind himself before he slipped his jacket off and hung it in its place.

"You sure it's alright for me to spend the night here?" Jo asked, turning back to face him as she pulled her coat off.

Mac took her coat and hung it up as well. "Yes. I actually think it's in your best interest," he said, smiling a little as he turned around to find her standing right there. It actually startled him a little.

Jo smirked when she saw she'd caught him by surprise. "Take your holster off your belt, stay awhile," she told him, unsnapping the lock that kept his .40 caliber holstered and pulling his gun out to lay it on the kitchen counter.

Mac smirked as he watched her, sliding his badge off and taking his holster off his belt as well, leaving the accessories with their "partner" on the counter. "Give me five minutes and I'll settle in to my place on my own," he told her.

Jo smirked and walked over to him, resting her hands on his shoulders as he watched her with a smile.

"You know you can say or do what's on your mind, don't you? Don't be a stranger," he told her.

Jo smirked. "Mac… Would you try to stop me if I kissed you?"

Mac shrugged. "I'm either too tired, too intoxicated, or I wouldn't stop you in the first place," he said.

Jo smiled a little. "I'll take that as a no," she said.

Mac nodded. "Jackpot winner," he said with a small smirk.

Jo smirked a little and kissed him. She was even a little surprised when he kissed her back. She smiled when she pulled back.

"So… about that parking garage being a little scary at this time of night," Mac said with a smirk and narrowed eyes that gleamed with a certain amount of humor that made Jo smirk as well.

"Oh, come now, Mac. Every girl needs her secret crush."

"And yours so happens to be on me?" Mac asked, following her as she headed for the couch.

Jo nodded, her eyes narrowed in thought as she brushed a now loose strand of her hair back behind her ear. "Actually," she said, this time not trying to keep her words from being slightly indistinct, "I think it is."

Mac smirked a little, not really stopping to process the meaning of that at the moment thanks to the several drinks that convinced his mind to not do such a thing. "Well, maybe mine is on you," he said, eyes narrowed in an imitation of her standing there.

Jo smirked and looked over at him through her still narrowed eyes. "Is that an invitation, Mac Taylor?"

Mac shrugged and yawned as he started for the bedroom, his fingers already working with a little bit of difficulty on the buttons of his dress shirt. "The bed _is _big enough for two, in theory," he said over his shoulder.

He heard Jo laugh and then footsteps on the floor as she ran to catch up with him and then he felt her hands on his shoulders, spinning him around and pushing him easily against the wall of the hallway.

Now Mac was the one laughing. "Very nice, Detective Danville. Ten is your score for pursuit and arrest of an unarmed suspect," he teased, holding his hands up.

Jo smirked, her hands still planted against his shoulders to keep his back against the wall. "Why don't you let me help you with those buttons, huh?"


	2. Chapter 2: We Did What?

**I can be such a procrastinator… or I can update really, really fast… No real happy medium, is there? XD So, you like it, do you? Goodie! That means I'll write more faster! That means we'll all be happy! Lol…**

**ooOOoo**

The alarm woke Mac rudely, loud and insistent as it was.

"Mmm… Five more minutes," Jo murmured, stretching as she lay pretty much on top of him.

Mac nodded, a blind hand finally finding the 'sleep' button before he yawned. "Five more minutes would be a blessing," he agreed, stretching both hands above his head until he felt his knuckles graze the wall.

_Wait a minute…_ He opened both eyes to find Jo's curious gaze meeting his evenly. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked.

Jo frowned, looking like she didn't quite remember herself. "I remember a walk down the street, too many beers and… that's about it," she said honestly, laying her head back on his bare chest comfortably with a soft sigh.

Mac shrugged. "Alright, whatever," he murmured, laying his head back in to the pillows again. He was almost a little too tired to question it.

Her bare skin against his own was quite the comfortable thing, warm and soft as it was. He could sleep for another three hours and still not want to get up with her so close like she was.

"Wait a minute," Jo said again, rolling off of him and pulling back the sheets off the pair of them enough to sit up.

Mac groaned and shook his head, sitting up and instantly regretting it as his head greeted the morning with a thudding headache. "Damn it," he cursed, rubbing at his temples. "I feel like I have a freakin' hangover."

Jo looked over at him and he finally got his tired eyes to meet hers. "Something wrong, Jo?"

Jo nodded, snapping her fingers in front of his face and startling him in to the full world of the living. "What did we do last night? If we were both drunk, how the hell did we end up sleeping with each other?"

Mac's mind finally started turning gears painfully as he took a look around the room. He started to put pieces together. How _had they_ ended up _sleeping with each other_ in _his_ apartment and exactly _why_ had they undressed each other to do such a thing?

They both looked back at each other, their minds coming to the same conclusion at the same time.

"We did what?" Mac asked, rubbing at the back of his neck and taking another look around the room.

"Exactly how foggy is your brilliant mind, Mac Taylor?" Jo said, sounding slightly exasperated even though when Mac looked back over at her she was smirking.

He finally laughed. "We did what?" he repeated, shaking his head. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"That was the best sleep I've had in years," Jo murmured, spreading her arms like a bird and falling with a satisfying bounce back in to the pillows.

Mac nodded, rubbing the last remnants of sleep from his eyes. "Excuse the pun, but I swear I slept like the dead!"

Jo smirked. "I appreciated the hospitality last night, Mac," she said.

Mac yawned before he smiled. "My pleasure, Jo," he told her, getting up and stretching one more time.

Jo had to smile as she admired his decently fit form. She was still smiling when he looked over his shoulder at her with amused blue eyes. "Like what you see, don't you?"

Jo nodded, not at all trying to hide the fact that she had indeed been looking him over. "Every damn day," she said with a smirk as she got out of the bed and hunted down her clothes, which amazingly had ended up in a neat pile at the foot of the bed.

"I cannot seriously just blame that all on the drinks," Mac said as he watched her pull her jeans back on and then brush her hair back out of her face as she pulled on her shirt. "It's not like we drank ten Margaritas… We drank _beer_."

Jo shrugged. "I think I remember a conversation that involved the words 'I love you' and then… yeah, you know," she said, looking over at him. "Question is… Was it serious?"

Mac looked at her with a partial frown. "Jo, I am many, many things, but that kind of man? No possible way. Whatever happened last night obviously happened for a reason."

Jo nodded and prowled over to him, resting both hands on his shoulders as he quickly finished working with the belt on his pants. He smiled a little shyly when she moved a little closer and then connected her lips with his.

He kissed her back, his hands resting instinctively on her waist.

"Does that seem familiar to you, city boy?" she asked with that charming southern smile he loved about her.

Mac nodded. "Like you wouldn't believe!" he replied.

Jo smiled again. "I'll make the coffee," she said, slipping past him and then out the door of the bedroom.

Mac smiled and followed her to the door with his eyes. He smirked almost disbelievingly and shook his head. "_That_ was eventful!" he muttered before he found a shirt that looked decent enough and quickly put it on and slipped out to find Jo in the kitchen, her hair already pulled back in a loose ponytail that was familiar from the night before they had spent at the bar.

"Can I assume we don't have a crime scene as of yet?" she asked as she finished with their two cups of coffee, one each.

Mac checked his phone. "I haven't got anything. Do you?" he asked.

Jo handed him his coffee as she walked past him, finding her phone on the coffee table by the couch. She checked it for any news of a crime scene for the morning and shook her head as she rejoined Mac and put the phone back in her pocket. "Nope."

Mac smiled and leaned back against the counter. "Good. That gives me a while to try and work off this hangover."

"You telling me Mac Taylor has a problem with drinking that much?" Jo asked almost as if she didn't believe him.

Mac smirked. "Oh, don't ride my case. I haven't drank that much in one night in God only knows how long," he told her before he took a careful sip of the hot coffee in the cup Jo had given him.

Jo smirked a little and leaned against the counter beside him. "Oh, you don't need to worry about me doing that. I think I did that enough last night when we left the lab."

Mac smiled a little. "Isn't that what got us in to this mess?" he asked.

Jo nodded. "I don't know if I'd call it a mess, but yes, that was it," she confirmed.

Mac shrugged and took another sip of his coffee. "Alright, I can't call it a mess either. Why don't we just call it a strange series of events that led us to be in my apartment and we woke up with little recollection as to how?"

Jo faked a look of being baffled. "That's a long name," she said with a smirk as she turned to her own cup of coffee.

Mac nodded and shrugged his shoulders a little bit again. "Yeah… True, but it's the truth, isn't it?"

Jo nodded. "Point made," she admitted.

Mac nodded and quickly finished his coffee. "Well, we better head to the lab."

"Is your Avalanche still in the parking garage?" Jo asked, finishing her own coffee and setting both cups in the sink to dry after rinsing them out quickly.

Mac bit at his lip momentarily before he nodded. "Yeah. Cab or walk? You choose."

Jo shrugged as she watched him put his badge and holster back on his belt before he checked his gun and then loaded it in to his holster. "Let's take a cab. We walked all the way here last night and you are nursing the remnants of a bit of hangover from the looks of it," she said, smiling and giving him a pat on the back as she moved past him to the door and slid on her shoes.

Mac smirked. "Do I really look _that_ bad?"

Jo looked back at him, studying over him a few moments before she shrugged. "Kind of. It's that or I'd buy that you had a rough night with Insomnia."

Mac smiled a little. "It definitely wasn't that," he said as walked over to her and kissed her softly.

Jo smiled and kissed him back. "You are a _real_ gentleman, Mac Taylor."

Mac shrugged. "I don't know if I'd say _that_," he said as he hunted down his shoes and put them on quickly.

Jo looked over at him, smiling a bit as she cocked her head to the side. "Why not?"

Mac smiled. "Because I'm me, Jo. I thought you'd know that one."

Jo blushed a little. "Truth be told, I know you, but obviously not well enough."

Mac smirked. "Oh, don't worry. You're a quick learner. I'm sure you'll get it eventually," he assured her as he grabbed his keys and opened the door before they both stepped out.

**ooOOoo**

"There you two are," Hawkes greeted them as they stepped off the elevator. He checked the time on his watch. "You guys are late. Shift started half an hour ago," he said.

"Sorry. Rough night," Mac said, exchanging a knowing glance with Jo as they both smiled a little.

"Did we miss anything?" Jo asked, looking back at Hawkes.

Hawkes shook his head. "No, Danny and I covered the first scene since I knew you two went out last night to grab a few drinks so I figured you might need the extra time in the morning. Vic's from Brooklyn, 28, her name's Evelan Gates," he said. "I was just on my way to see Sid to check if he had any news on her COD or a narrowed scope of TOD."

Mac nodded. "I'll tag along," he said.

Jo nodded. "I'll drop my stuff off at my office and you two can let me know if something comes up, alright? I'll see if I can't find Lindsay and see if she's got anything from our case yesterday."

Hawkes nodded, "She's in Ballistics," he said to Jo. Jo then nodded her thanks before heading for her office and Mac and Hawkes turned for the morgue to go see Sid.

"You being late? I hope it's nothing serious," Hawkes said as they walked.

Mac shook his head and let out a quiet sigh. "No, I must've missed the alarm or something. I slept like I haven't in years last night," he said.

Hawkes smiled a little. "Well that's good. You look a little rough."

Mac flashed a partial smile. "I couldn't tell you the tab we ran up last night. I haven't drank like that in years," he admitted.

Hawkes smirked. "Jo get you into that?" he asked.

Mac smirked a little. "Oh yeah. It was fun though; I definitely needed that break. Work's been stressing lately, to say the least."

Hawkes nodded in understanding as they walked through the doors to the morgue. "I know that feeling."

Mac smiled a little. Oh… a little white lie couldn't hurt, could it?


	3. Chapter 3: Three Months

**I had to put a little thought in to where to go next, so I finally pegged just how I wanted to go at this, so I hope you like! Thanks for the reviews and follows guys! It's awesome for me to have all you guys reviewing, following, and adding this to your favorites, especially since this is really my "first" Mac and Jo story where I've tried something even remotely like this. XD**

**ooOOoo**

Mac stretched easily with a partial frown. Days blurred to weeks, and weeks blurred to months almost quicker than he could realize it.

He pulled the collar of his jacket up his neck a little more at the chilling wind that was defying the time frame that fall didn't come for another several months. It was almost unseasonably cold with the wind snaking its fingers through the city.

Jo joined him momentarily, pushing a warm cup of coffee in to his hands. He smiled at the action and looked over at her. "You wanted to talk?" he asked, watching her push some strands of her black hair back out of her face.

She nodded, looking suddenly excited. She quickly looked over her shoulder to check if they were going to be overheard before she pulled him back towards the wall of the building nearest to them on the street. "Mac… I went to see the doctor like I told you I was," she said.

Mac nodded and it hit him exactly what this conversation was going to tell both of them. They'd been spending more and more nights on the couch at his place, enjoying the company of each other after the long work day. It was evidently clear that the one night under the influence had not been a one-time thing that they both regretted. It was actually quite the opposite.

He was smiling before he knew it. "And? C'mon, don't leave me hanging," he said, amused with her barely contained excitement.

Jo nodded and laughed almost nervously. "Mac… I'm pregnant!" With that, she threw her arms around his neck in a hug, making him laugh as he barely kept ahold of the coffee she'd given him.

"Jo… That's great!" he exclaimed as they pulled back momentarily.

Jo leaned in to him as they both tried to let that fully sink in. "So… How are we going to tell the team?" she asked.

"How are we going to tell Ellie and Tyler?" Mac pointed out. "That's what I'm more concerned about."

"Oh, they're teenagers, Mac Taylor. If I know Ellie Danville like I think I do as her mother, she probably already knows!" Jo pointed out with a partial frown. "Not to mention I took her with me because she wanted to be there and she _already_ knew."

"Ouch!" Mac exclaimed, smirking, "You didn't tell me?"

Jo grinned. "I wanted to surprise you with _something_ besides the news," she said.

"Mission accomplished, Danville," Mac told her, smiling. "Does Tyler know?"

Jo nodded. "Ellie was already in a full-blown texting conversation with him by the time I dropped her off at the apartment so she'd be there when her friends came over."

Mac looked over at her. "You telling me that you left Ellie alone to meet her friends? That's a first!"

Jo smirked at the partially disbelieving tone he used. "Oh, I gave her the whole procedure lecture again before she shooed me out the door to come tell you," she pointed out.

Mac nodded. "That sounds a bit more accurate."

Jo shot a look at him through narrowed eyes. "You know me too well, Mac Taylor."

Mac grinned. "No, _you_ know _me_ too well, Jo Danville."

"Old school, huh?" Jo asked knowingly. "Pain in my damn ass, Cupid," she added another tease.

Mac shot one of his 'typical' looks at her. "If I'm that big of a pain in your ass, why are you still standing here?" he asked, grinning like he knew he'd win this one.

Jo frowned. "Because you're a _lovable_ pain in my ass," she said.

Mac's brows furrowed as he frowned slightly. "I've never heard of that… When did this happen?" he asked, a smirk slowly starting to play across his features as he played _that_ game with her. _Again._

Jo was starting to bet it was his favorite game to play, especially with her. That game where he pretended he didn't know a damn thing when she knew very well that he knew every-damn-thing.

"This happened about three months ago, for your information," Jo said turning back to the coffee she'd bought herself and almost forgot about by now.

Mac nodded, "Ah, I see."

"Oh, do you?" Jo asked, shooting a look at him. "C'mon old man, we got a lab to get back to."

"This is coming from the person that said she didn't think I was that old," Mac said with a smirk, shooting a look back at her.

"I knew you knew what I was talking about," Jo muttered, shaking her head as they started across the street for the Avalanche.

Mac smirked again. "Yeah, you're right… I just like trying to be a pain in your ass 'cause I think it's cute how you just play along with it," he admitted.

"Ohhhh…. Mac Taylor, what am I ever to do with you?" Jo asked, shaking her head again.

"Whatever you think is the right thing to do," Mac told her as he got the passenger side door for her.

Jo paused before she got in to look at him, catching the smile on his face and smiling herself. "Is that an invitation?"

Mac shrugged. "The bed _is_ big enough for two, in theory," he replied, smirking.

Jo rolled her eyes and got in. "Where have I heard that before?"

Mac chuckled and shut the door after she'd got in and then got in himself. "Three months ago, for your information," he told her as he started the truck.

Jo finally laughed a little. "Yes… Yes, that sounds about right."

Mac smiled. "I thought so. Now… You said something about us having a lab to get back to?"

**ooOOoo**

Mac slid his gun back in to his holster as he stood behind his desk, looking down at the case file that was open to the autopsy report from Sid.

"Boss," Danny said, knocking his knuckles against the glass door.

Mac looked up to see Danny standing there like he was in a house and doing a sweep to check for anyone inside. "Safe to come in, I hope?" Danny asked, looking at him with a smile.

Mac smirked and waved him in. "Yeah. Last time I shot someone accidentally was on a game," he said, amusement glinting in his eyes.

"Oh yeah?" Danny asked as he walked in. "Wonder what game that was?"

Mac smirked again. "Xbox over at Don's. Some old western game," he replied. "Anyways, what'd you get?"

Danny smirked a bit at the fact that he'd gotten a confession from him before he handed over the tablet he'd brought along. "The fingerprints I pulled off Marston's vehicle don't belong to Marston," he said.

Mac nodded. "So he wasn't lying when he said he loaned out his truck to his friend," he concluded, looking down at the results on the screen.

Danny nodded. "That exact friend is Roger Acres," he said. "Up for a ride?"

Mac nodded. "Sure. Last known?" he asked as he set the tablet down and stepped around his desk to join Danny as the two then started for the garage.

Danny nodded in confirmation. "Yup. Don's meeting us there."


End file.
